<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Games by LeoValdezIsHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799121">Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot'>LeoValdezIsHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Cute Patrick Stump, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Pete and Patrick being adorable boyfriends, because after writing There's No Preparing For This my brain isn't able to spit out something deep.<br/>Early FUTCT Era btw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick turned around as he heard Pete driving into the gateway.<br/>
His eyes lit up and he sprang up, running toward the door to open the door, almost tripping over the new bright yellow dress Pete had bought for him.<br/>
As soon as the door was open, Pete stormed in and pulled Patrick into a hug, slightly lifting him up and pressing kisses on his collarbone.<br/>
Patrick giggled and buried his face in Pete's broad shoulder.<br/>
Pete lived almost three hours away from him, so they didn't see each other that often.<br/>
Slowly, Pete let him down and stroked his soft strawberry blond hair.<br/>
,,I missed you so much, 'Tricky," he sighed.<br/>
,,Me too. I wish you lived here."<br/>
,,One day, my dear, one day," Pete whispered, carefully raising Patrick's chin with his finger before softly pressing his lips on Patrick's.<br/>
His lips were so soft, like everything else about him.<br/>
Pete still couldn't believe how lucky he was, having the cutest boyfriend in the entire world.<br/>
,,Your dress is beautiful," he said, looking at the yellow piece of clothing.<br/>
,,Thanks! It's my new favourite! It was superrrr nice of you to buy it for me!," Patrick retorted, with that smile that always melted Pete's heart, spinning and laughing, his baby blue eyes bright.<br/>
,,Too bad I have to take it off later," Pete muttered so quietly that Patrick wasn't able to hear it.<br/>
,,What would you like to do now?," Pete asked.<br/>
,,Hmmm...later we can eat dinner, but it's too early. Let's play Mario Kart! I want to win at least once too!"<br/>
Smiling, Pete nodded.<br/>
,,That's a great idea, honey."</p><p>,,Awww, that's not nice, Petey!," Patrick complained after Pete had beaten him for the fifth time in a row, slightly slapping his arm.<br/>
Pete only laughed, laying his controller down to cover Patrick again, knowing exactly how to get his boyfriend in a better mood again.<br/>
Patrick sighed in bliss, sliding down the couch so now he was laying on his back, Pete above him, resting his hands next to his petite frame.<br/>
,,Hmm...what do you think?," Pete breathed, pulling Patrick's bottom lip between his teeth.<br/>
Patrick slapped his wrist again, groaning.<br/>
,,Stop teasing and just start already! Maybe then I'll forgive you."<br/>
Laughing, Pete began to slide off Patrick's dress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>